Tras la pista de Wolf
by pablo.anda
Summary: Despues de encontrar una extraña gema y ser convertido en mujer, Prax debera buscar a uno de sus enemigos pero para su desagrano tendra otros dos topes en su camino


Capitulo 2

Tras la pista de wolf

-Debí saber que eras tu Wolf-dijo Parax con un tono molesto.

-Si quieres saber como reparar tu transformación, deberas buscarme.

-Bien, ¿pero porque me hiciste esto?

-Pues quiero venganza, contigo muerto Juano aparecerá y me encargare de destruirlo al fin. Hasta luego, Praxie

Wolf conlo rápidamente, dejando a Parax con muchas dudas y muy pensativo. Pero ahora tenia que buscar a Wof y regresar a la normalidad. Despues de preparar sus cosas y salir dejo a Eric aquí por si se necesita, ya que esto es algo que debe hacer el solo.

-Bueno, hasta luego

\- Estas seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo-pregunto Eric

-Si, debo hacer esto solo, además podrían necesitar tu ayuda aquí.

-Bien, ¿pero como vas a encontrar a ese sujeto?

-Mientras estaba hablando con el pude escuchar algunos pajaros, deduzco que esta en alguna parte del bosque everfree.

Parax se encamino hacia el bosque, pero por desgracia choco con alguien, con trixie, provocando que se pusiera nervioso.

-Ho-hola

-¿Hola?, oye te me hace conocida amiga, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-Eh, no nunca, bueno adiós-Prax sonrio y un poco sonrojado se marcho a toda velocidad.

Dejando a Trixie con la duda, Prax llego al bosque, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas cuando pensaba lo que le iba a esperar adentro, pero tenia que ser valiente para regresar a la normalidad.

Adentrándose al bosque, que para su desgracia estaba anocheciendo. Mientras estaba caminando, buscando señales de Wolf, algo lo detuvo, helándole la sangre, una risa que venían de los arbustos y algo que se movía de un lado a otro. Pero cuando menosse lo espero algo salto hacia el, tirándolo inmediatamente, una mejor vista se dio cuenta que se trataba de Lil Miss Rarity y para su desgracia se encontraba también su enemiga numero 1, Pinkamena, quien lo recibió con una perturbadora sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, ¡Praxie!-dijo Pinkamena.

-Pero que te paso te vez muy diferente, señorita-agrego Miss Rarity.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Bueno, Wolf nos llamo, nos dijo que un viejo amigo vendría a una fiesta-dijo Pinkamena

Miss Rarity levanto con su magia a Parax.

-Sabes, Wolf dijo que cuando te mate dejara tu cuerpo intacto para que nos quedemos con el, quizás no seas tan divertido siendo mujer que como hombre, pero no negare esta oportunidad-menciono Miss rarity

-Y lo que quede contigo servirá para hacer unos platillos deliciosos-dijo pinkamena.

-Asi que esa es la razón por la que decidieron unirse

Las ponies se llevaron a Prax hacia una vieja cabaña vieja y destruida, en ella, con pocas luces, apareció Wolf con una macabra sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero si son unas hermosas chicas, ahora vamos a divertirnos quieres Praxie.

Wolf se acercaba lentamente a Prax, enseñando unos colmillos, pero cuando estaba a punto de morder a Prax, este fue alejado por Miss rarity.

-Un momento mi amigo, dijiste que lo matarias sin dañar el cuerpo.

Wolf golpeo a Miss Rarity, haciendo que prax cayera.

-Querida, yo dijo muchas cosas que son mentira.

-Ni lo sueñes amigo, el azul es mio-dijo Pinkamena.

Los tres empezaron a discutir para terminar con una pelea, cosa que aprovecho Prax para escapar, cuando Wolf se dio cuenta de eso detuvo la pelea.

-BASTA, VAYAN POR ELLA, DUO DE IDIOTAS-grito Wolf

Ambas salieron de la cabaña y persiguieron a Prax, al no encontrarlo decidieron separarse para abarcar mas terreno. Pero no se dieron cuenta que Prax les viola cara, regresando con Wolf.

-Bien Wolf dame la cura- dijo Prax, sorprendiendo a Wolf.

-Vaya, ¿enserio crees que te la dare asi de fácil?

Prax se encimo sobre Wolf, comenzando a peliar. Durante la pelea Prax se llevo varios rasguños y mordidas, terminando porser empujado contra la pared, mientras se levantaba vio una gema muy similar en otra habitación.

-Oh no, ni lo creas-dijo Wolf.

Ambos corrieron hacia el cuarto, al final los dos chocaron con la gema, una despladeciente luz salió de la cabaña, llamando la atención de las ponies de afuera, haciendo que estas regresaran. De regreso a la habitación un Wolf lastimado y con algunos moretores de la pelea, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una gema rota y un Parax normal, quien lo golpeo, desmayandolo.

-Eso fue por haberme convertido en una chica

Pero no podía bajar la guardia, pues en la puerta se encontraban sus dos enemigas, quienes solo sonrieron.

-Descuida, si te soy honesta no es divertido acabar contigo si no puedes pelear encerio-dijo Pinkamena

-Pero creo que nos hiciste ver algo, que necesitaremos nuevos amigos-dijo Miss Rarity, quien con su magia desapareció junto a Pinkamena.

Prax regreso a su hogar, aun lastimado, Eric se encargo de curarlo, mientras platicaban.

-Y entonces ¿que le ocurrió a ese pony-lobo mutante?

-Bueno lo envie a prisión, mas tarde le avisare a Juano de lo ocurrido. Por el momento lo único que quiero hacer es descanzar.

-Bueno que te lo mereces-finalizo Eric.


End file.
